


Only For Negan

by torrancing



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dacryphilia, Impact Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, being spanked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrancing/pseuds/torrancing
Summary: Negan helps Carl let it out, let it all out.





	Only For Negan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/gifts).

> This one's for Ninni. Happy birthday, honeysuckle. I hope you like this gift, it isn't much, but it's all I can do this very second.  
\--------  
Hi! Welcome to Kinktober Day 1! I used my own prompt list, which you can find here: https://lovelyandbroken.tumblr.com/post/187660651566/kinktober-2019.
> 
> My tumblr is lovelyandbroken, come give us a chat or some requests I guess? Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

Carl opened his mouth to spit out some half-assed, snotty sneer at the man sitting above him, but was greeted with a harsh slap across his cheek, cutting him off. He started again, swallowing a break in his voice.

“Go fuck yourse-” was all he could get out before his jaw was grabbed, leather covered fingers digging in none too gently. It sent a rush through him, twitches in unspeakable places.

“You watch that pretty mouth of your, Grimes,” he growled, “and do what the fuck you’re told.” It shouldn’t take this long to bend over someone’s lap.

“No,” Carl said petulantly. If his hands weren’t tied behind his back, he’d cross his arms and look away. He just looked away. It wasn’t that he wanted to be bad, it’s just that he wanted what came after being bad. He wanted anger. He wanted-

Negan sighed and grabbed him by his hair, dragging him up halfway before jerking him over his lap and planting one forearm over the back of Carl’s neck, rendering him immobile. He gave a good struggle on purpose, cursing and kicking before Negan pushed Carl’s legs away and under one of his own. With his legs trapped and his face buried in a soft cushion, he was bent at an angle, vulnerable and uncomfortable and stuck. He whimpered and squirmed.

“Oh, are you done? I thought you’d never stop running your cocksucker,” Negan huffed, elbow digging in. He shifted and took his glove off, the velcro ringing out in the empty room.

Negan gave no warning, Carl gave no struggle, and a bare hand swung down and connected to sensitive flesh. Carl gasped and tried to pull his hips away, only succeeding in locking himself tighter in Negan’s hold. He whined and pulled at his restraints, distracted. Negan swung down again in the same spot, and again, and again, and again until he moved to Carl’s thighs. Carl thought the impact would lessen over time, but Negan was all too well acquainted in having to teach Carl lessons (or hurt him until he cried, it wasn’t healthy to bottle shit up and the kid was notorious for refusing to emote, which just so happened to be today’s case), so his force got stronger every several swings.

Every so often, Negan would change where he was hitting. By the time he was halfway done, there were layered welts and raising hot red marks shaped like his hand, littering the younger man’s lower back, his ass and the sides of his ass, reaching all the way to mid-thigh. The shades of red were varying, but the louder Carl’s noises got, the more lovely and severe the red blossomed on his pale skin.

It took less than a few more moments before every single muscle in Carl’s body became taut and tight. Negan could feel him shaking, keeping up on his side as Carl was falling to fucking pieces right against him. The noise he made as he came against Negan’s thigh, hot and sticky and definitely-going-to-stain-these-fucking-jeans, was gorgeous enough to almost make Negan question religion. But this wasn’t about him.

Carl was gasping and sobbing, trying his best to stay still as he came down from the absolute high that can only come from the most intense orgasm a boy his age could have, and failing miserably. He couldn’t think, couldn’t curse Negan out or bite out hateful things to the man. He could feel his feet tense, his hands just as bad, fingers and toes curling in painfully to squeeze and distract, doing a poor job of it. Negan came to a slow stop, overstimulation not his goal here, panting quietly himself and keeping Carl planted where he was. He could feel heavy sobs racking off his still body, slowly pulling his own limbs off of him. Negan pulled Carl up into his lap, cushioning his bottom with one arm while pulling his face into his neck with the other, after untying him.

He let Carl stay like that, unmoving until he did. Carl eventually curled in on him, arms wrapping over broader shoulders, tracing fingers through a thin, white tee shirt while he let himself physically vent all the pent up anger and sadness. This was regular at this point. He let his hands push up into salt-and-pepper hair, scritching and massaging a warm scalp almost lovingly. Only then did Negan push his hands up Carl’s back, rubbing over every tendon like he was a precious gem with unique facets and warm crevices and abysmal depths that were only for Negan, only for Negan, only for Negan.

Carl’s breathing evened out soon enough, his fingers going still and his little body going limp in Negan’s lap, leaving him more than one mess to clean up. Once everything was said and done, Negan let himself feel a little and pushed hair from a sleeping, marred face, and kissed an unknowing forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comments, please and thank you.


End file.
